


Hold Still For Me

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas Trusts Dean, Dean Makes Sure Cas Is Safe, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Object Insertion, Post-Coital Cuddling, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean likes the games they play, knows that sometimes Cas needs a little something extra to make it good for him.Just as well he’s so inventive.





	Hold Still For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is fully consensual and Dean takes all necessary precautions here to make sure Cas is safe. Everything is risk-aware and fully negotiated.

There’s a delicate quiver moving through Cas, and Dean takes a moment just to kneel there and savour it.

He rests his hand on the angel’s back, stroking lightly, reassuring with his touch that this is going to be okay.

“Just hold still for me,” he says, and Cas nods, makes that extra effort not to move even one inch.

He’s mostly successful, and Dean rewards him by leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the small of his back.

Then he presses the sealed mouth of the bottle to the tight ring of muscle, pushes a little, feels Cas’s body resist and then yield and the neck just pops inside him.

Cas whines, his fists clenching in the blankets, and Dean hushes him with soft, soothing tones.

“So good for me, Cas. Just keep still and it’s gonna be okay.”

And it will. Oh, this is risky, but Dean’s taken every precaution. The bottle is sealed; there’s virtually no chance of anything going wrong here.

But that tiny, tiny fraction of possibility is what turns Cas on. He’s loved everything Dean’s stuffed up there so far when he likes to feel like Dean is punishing him, tormenting him, especially when Dean came up with the idea of inscribing Enochian words into whatever he used.

Sometimes they were chosen to make the experience more intense because the words were like electricity playing along Cas’s insides.

And sometimes the thrill was just what Dean had written, even if it meant after having to replace various objects around the bunker so Sam wouldn’t wonder why the Enochian for various words Dean would never use outside the bedroom were scratched into things.

Though that had only happened once, a genuine mix up, because nobody, least of all Dean, wanted anything he’d put in Cas’s ass then being put to the purpose it’d originally been intended for, because that was just gross.

But Cas had wanted to try something a little edgier, and this is what Dean’s come up with.

The liquid inside the bottle sloshes thickly against the sides, and Dean watches Cas’s reactions carefully as he pushes it in a little deeper.

It’s not the first time he’s bottle fucked the angel, but it’s the first time he’s done it like this.

Cas jerks, and Dean stops, and puts his hand on Cas’s back.

“You don’t want to do that, Cas. Imagine if you made it leak, huh?”

His words make Cas shiver even more, and Dean’s already hard but the angel’s reaction is nearly more than he can take.

Not that the bottle will leak. Dean’s made sure of it, but he knows Cas loves the thrill of it, the slightest chance that it _could_.

Because holy oil feels anything but when applied to an angel’s skin, or other sensitive places. They’ve done a little sensation play with it before, Cas cuffed and squirming as Dean dribbled the tiniest drops of it on his nipples, pooled it in his belly button, tormenting Cas but never to the point where he’d been seriously hurt.

It was like using hot wax on a human, as near as Dean could tell, the only real risk being if there was any naked flame nearby.

And of course, Dean made sure that was never the case.

He lets Cas settle some more, and then shoves the bottle in another inch, two, and then starts to fuck him with it properly.

Cas is crying his name with the first few thrusts, begging, desperate, but not for Dean to stop.

For him to keep going, harder, faster, _fuck me, Dean, please_ and oh shit Dean knows he won’t last long and so he pulls the bottle free, sets it safely aside, and then sinks inside Cas in its place.

He grabs Cas’s hips, and yanks the angel back onto his cock, doing just as Cas needs, and he fucks him into orgasm, through it, and keeps going even as Cas writhes and groans until Dean comes himself.

He collapses forward, his weight pushing Cas into the mattress, but he knows the angel doesn’t mind.

The opposite. He’s admitted to Dean before he needs it, to feel like Dean’s there, holding him, bringing him down and keeping him close after.

So Dean lies there, feeling Cas slowly pull himself back together beneath him, and nuzzles at the nape of the angel’s neck.

“You okay?”

Cas turns his head enough for a kiss, which Dean can’t, won’t ever, deny him.

“Yes,” he says, and pushes up enough to tilt them, and grabs Dean’s arm to pull him in closer, clutches Dean’s hand against his chest. “With you? Always.”


End file.
